Fools of Fortune
by angahith
Summary: There are exactly a thousand and one words to describe James Henry Potter, fortunately for us Lily can sum him up in one word, egotistical, ill-mannered pr-ok so that’s more than one word, its about three actually but whose going to correct her? She’s Lil


Disclaimer: dnt own any of this, except for my characters...dammit

* * *

"Five galleons say I can makeAmygo out with me in five minutes," Sirius said, gazing over at the girls who were sitting just outside the doors across from them.

"Ten galleons but in two minutes," James offered, smirking.

He knew he wasn't going to win the bet, Sirius _always _pulled through in the end and he always seemed to get what he wanted. How come James could never do that!

"And if I don't succeed?" Sirius asked smiling and nodding his head, daring James to challenge him.

"You have to be nice to Severus for an hour," James suggested with a huge smile on his face.

"That's not very pleasant," Sirius said frowning, "And its not like he's nice to me either,"

"No one survives Lily territory Sirius, I don't think you should go," Peter squeaked from behind Remus.

"Well then I guess I should say goodbye to you lot, James-love u man and look after my pet fish," Sirius said smothering James in a bear hug.

"You don't have a fish," he pointed out but Sirius wasn't listening.

"And my dog and my bird and my cat and my carpet and my bed and my teddy bear and my window and the house elves who bring me food even though I don't actually ask for it and my-" Sirius said while hugging James so hard it almost dislocated his shoulder.

"O.k. we need to stop now and you need to go and finish that bet," James said pushing Sirius off of him.

Sirius looked at him with a pout and shook James's hand quickly, "No take backs," he added before winking and walking over to the group of girls, quickly shedding his sad expression to one of his charming smiles which could melt any girl's heart.

"Do you really think he'll be nice to Severus? Even for a spilt second?" Remus asked looking up at James.

"Not a chance in hell," James replied watching his best friend.

Seriously, it seemed to be going fine, untilAmy started laughing and Sirius walked away looking terrified and shocked.

"I think something is seriously wrong James," Sirius mouthed walking over to them quickly.

"So how was it?" Peter asked, not noticing anything of what had just happened.

Sirius ignored him and pulled James closer by the arm, "It didn't work," he said in a hushed voice, "James, she said-she said-she WASN'T interested in me! In me!"

James couldn't help but laugh.

"Its not funny," Sirius said firmly, "What's wrong with me? Am I sick? James? Am I sick? Feel my forehead," he grabbed James' hand and pushed it against his forehead.

"O.k. first of all, stop touching each other and second of all, what's wrong with a girl not liking you?" Remus asked, putting down and book.

"Because it's against nature, nature wants every girl to love Sirius Black, to LOVE him, come on, say it with me, love…him…" Sirius explained slowly.

"Except Lily," James added watching her contently.

"Yes of course, except Lily," Sirius added into his speech, "But as I was saying, against nature's law."

"I think it's just against your law," Remus said underneath his breath.

The gang had been outside for a couple of hours since their Potions lesson was cancelled due to the 'unfortunate' explosion of the potion's supply room. Not one of them really wanted to be out there but James has insisted on watching Lily in case she spontaneously changed her mind and starting liking him. Chances of that happening were down to zero right now.

"It's getting cold, I think we should go inside," Peter suggested, rubbing his arms quickly.

"It's not cold," Sirius said firmly, "And stop interrupting my speech, I'm getting to my ultimate climax,"

James sighed and watched Lily laughing. She was like a delicate flower that he wanted to keep save and warm and definitely out of the cold.

_I wonder if she's thinking about me,_ James thought slowly, _I know you want me you beautiful little creature, I know you d-_

"Hello! Earth to James!" Sirius said loudly, knocking James on the head with his knuckles, "You in there mate?"

James avoided the next blow and shoved Sirius into the courtyard.

"Tisk tisk tisk," a voice behind James said, "Fighting in the courtyard, that'll be ten points off of Gryffindor for acting like show-offs,"

"At least we have something to show off with," James snapped back.

Severus smiled darkly as the rest of his cronies appeared by his side. His favourite sport in the world was insulting them in front of Lily.

"What's cooking grease-pot?" Sirius asked brightly from the floor of the courtyard.

Severus looked at him even more darkly and whispered something in Bella's ear. She just nodded and smiled up at her cousin's best friend.

"I heard you ran away from home Black," Severus said smiling broadly, "Didn't your mommy and daddy love you?"

"I think you're talking about 'your' parents Snivellus," Sirius said, equally matching his smile.

"Why you little-" Snape snarled pulling out his wand quickly, unfortunately

James already has his out and was pointing it straight at Severus' heart.

"I don't think you should talk about me like that," Sirius said, walking up towards them, "James won't like it,"

"Aww, Black got adopted by Potter, how romantic," Avery said in a high pitched voice.

"_petrificus totalus" _

"_protego"_

"_tarantallegra"_

"_reducto"_

"_furnunculus" _

With a large flash, which blinded everyone watching, and a huge bang. The two gangs were engulfed in a thick smoke.

"James!" Sirius screamed, choking from the smoke, "You hit!"

"Nah man, I'm fine," James yelled back.

It sounded as though he was somewhere behind Sirius but that was impossible since Severus grabbed Sirius from behind and attempted to choke him.

Sirius yelped in pain and shot a fire charm over his shoulder, hopefully that would keep the creep at bay.

"Finite Incantatem," a voice yelled over the screaming and yelling of the students.

The smoke slowly cleared and revealed a strange sight. Not one of the marauders were hit, thank God for that, but Severus resembled a strange looking spider with huge boils and Rosier and Wilkes were lying on the floor passed out.

"What-is-the-meaning-of-this?" McGonagall asked through gritted teeth.

She looked worse than usual, especially with her hat just sitting delicately on her crown.

"They started it," Bella yelled from behind Rodolphus who was protecting her from the fray.

"You two and you, in my office immediately," McGonagall bellowed pointing at Sirius, James and Severus.

"We're gonna get detention, we're gonna get detention," Sirius began singing, taking the invitation lightly.

"You're going to get more than detention Mr. Black," McGonagall said looming over them.

"You scared Padfoot?" James asked walking into the main corridor that lead to the classrooms.

"Am I ever scared Prongs?" Sirius asked, his head leaning to one side.

"Never!" he replied smiling broadly, "Think I can hit Snivellus without McGonagall noticing?"

Sirius nodded his head emphatically, "You should never miss the chance James, what have I been teaching you for the past six years!"

"Hold on," James said stopping suddenly and causing McGonagall to walk into him, "You owe me ten galleons,"

"Damn it," Sirius muttered underneath his breath before turning around, he had been hoping James would have forgotten by now, "What mate? I think you must be dreaming or something, I don't owe you anything,"

"Oh no no no no," James said waving his finger about, "We agreed on it and you're not going to weasel your way out of this one,"

Sirius looked at him like an innocent puppy.

"Don't give me that look," James said placing his hands on his hips.

"What look Prongs? I don't know what you're talking about?" Sirius insisted as he continued walking away.

"Isn't it lovely! Potter and Black are in love," Severus snared. He had been watching them contently and was dying for the opportunity to snap back.

"_Furnunculus_," James said carelessly, hitting Severus right between the eyes.

"IN MY OFFICE NOW!" McGonagall yelled trying to reverse the spell on Severus.

"We're in the shit now mate," James said walking into her office and easing into a chair.

"I know but it does smell good," Sirius said laughing.


End file.
